Love is weakness, Maleficent
by swancy
Summary: Both innocent, both betrayed and too much understanding to call them just soulmates. But is there anything Regina knows and Maleficent doesn't? Maybe. Who is going to lit the fire up first? Rated M.


**The new Maleficent is damn perfect and this is what came into my mind after I instanly shipped her with Regina. It was really fun to write it. Credit the cover to funhousee on tumblr. I'd love to know if you liked it.**** ~ Swancy :)**

**PS: Sassy, enraged, eager.**

Long whip slashed bottom of an onyx leading horse to speed up the black royal carriage. There was a wedding she didn't want to miss as the code of nobility preached. Everything else of her wanted to stay home and locked her classy ass in the disgusting opulent bedroom her beloved mother managed. _You did it, I'm alone, unloved, everything than respected but rich, _she was used to shout, her voice echoing throughout the residency scarying guards down at the gate.

She felt the shortening distance arousing her memories. They were getting more vivid and painful. Truth was that she had never got over it. She wasn't ready to meet her after that long time they got used to alienated the one another. Lots of things happened in that period. She'd been always hearing about the "queen's forgotten friend" planning revenge, falling for her victim and saving the Sleeping Beauty, eventually, as these news had flew over the walls of her castle. But did _she_ know what was happening here?

Rivers jumped out of his saddle to open door for her majesty. She took all the three stairs down slowly, balancing on heels. No one had moved. She lift her head up to see entire castle. The castle that all had begun with. But now, it was brighter than she remembered; flourishing. Sunlights were reflecting in window glasses and wind was playing with the snow white curtains hung on flagpoles. She curled her lips in distaste. _Maleficent, Maleficent_.

"The queen arrived," a breathless noble announced in princess ear. Maleficent nodded as she saw her uncertain expression. Aurora wasn't sure she'd like to have her there. She heard too much about the powerful and heartless queen that ruled in a land of enchated forest. But it was her fate's wish and she'd do anything to repay her debt. Actually, Maleficent had told her so many stories about the Evil Queen -

_"She wasn't always evil," she said, casted down her eyes like she was looking for forgiveness somewhere between the crumbs on a ground. She was too busy with planning her vegeance that she didn't even know what exactly there happened. "We used to be friends, very good friends," she continued. "We had been playing all day together, racing who's faster - flying me or Regina riding a horse." A smile formed on her face before frowning."Then... something happened. I fell in love and it proved like a big mistake right as she kept saying and I pretended not to hear. I changed and my vindictiveness might have displaced her from my heart." _

_"Why now? You're back, aren't you? But she-" Something inside stopped her. Seeing her godmother that vulnerable wasn't a daily routine. It was strong only misunderstood woman who finally found what she was looking for. Her story seemed so similiar with the story of her friend, which she had to guess about. Maybe she just wanted to fix it and show that 'who you really are' always wins._

_"Can we just leave it like that, please?" She whispered, pushing tears back as the memories kicked her heart. "It seems like obligation for me to invite her."_

All in the room fell into silence like they had felt something negative is in the air or they just simply heard them. Scared faces and quiet whispering didn't comfort her but Maleficent was sure if something happened she would be able to deal with that.

However, everything she thought to be sure about disappeared as one of guards opened door for new coming. Sound of heels clicking against the marble floor set their pulse faster, but as soon as she appeared each of them forgot to breathe at all.

Long dark softly curled hair was brushed back into bun held by glittering clip. Just one thin strand was released touching her collarbone. Dark violet corset had been narrowing her waist and pushing up her advantanges, which black translucent fabric of her dress didn't bother to cover. Front side of black skirt was cascade imperforated down on both side revealing her long legs bared to knees where edge of her black leather boots started.

It seemed like Maleficent was the only one who kept staring on her face. Lips as red as blood and chocolate demonic eyes decorated with dark shadows evanescent slowly up to her temples. There stood someone she didn't recognise, someone completely different from the nice smiling girl she left couple of years ago behind. Her shock became into an uncontrolled panic but she had to move.

"Thank you for coming." she said quietly as she pecked her cheeks. Regina heard the sincerity in her voice, although, sent back merely a fake smile.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Regina had a seat at the dinning table right next to Maleficent and took position of a quiet watcher. They were discussing so many unnecessary bullshits and sensless problems as it made her sick. Why to make an effort to hunt somebody who ruined your life if you can puzzle over the right color of a table-cloth. She felt her back hurting because of the damn corset which forced her to keep back as straight as a ruler. She leaned back to relieve a little, her bottom slipped on an edge of the chair. Everything she wished was to slide inconspicuously under the table and melt like an ice onto the ground but she doubt no one would notice the Evil Queen's slush. She instantly bowed her head to hide a smile about her quite funny ideas. Though, Maleficent didn't capture anything because she was doing her best to avoid to look at her or for God's Sake speak to her right like everyone around was. She finally began to admit it may have been mistake.

The feast was over and all of them jumped up to catch their partners for a dance just to be out of the death smelling zone. Regina narrowed her eyes. Couldn't they be more readable about how much they hate her?! It was more than awkward. She could leave, of course. And she surprised herself every second she wasn't disappearing in the stinky purple smoke._ She doesn't deserve this, Regina_, her conscience had spoken to her.

She glanced at the woman next to her who stayed with her as the only one. Her long straight hair was running along her back where the beautiful wings were composed. The full lips she was always jealous of had a hint of light pink but the incredible colorful eyes didn't look at her, though. Instead, she kept staring at Aurora dancing with prince Phillip.

Hours passed and the two were still sitting there side by side. Both remembered the times they were just lying on soft mosses, eyes closed, not speaking for a longer time. Sun was tickling their noses until cute freckles cropped up on Regina's. But now, the voltage between them was cuttable.

Regina stood up and leaned to her friend. "Thank you for inviting me." Before Maleficent could stop her, she straightened and walked in a direction out. It was always better to feel like an idiot home than in foreign castle. In addition, they hadn't any comforting mirror.

Music silenced and everyone stopped dancing, turning to the leaving queen. Maleficent stood up as well and smiled on them to continue before following her friend.

Regina walked through the gate and waved on her guard waiting there. "Berkley, we're leaving." she said firmly. He nodded and opened door for her as they came to the fiacre. She took a left side of her skirt to lift it up but dropped when someone's hand caught her shoulder.

"Could I take you for a walk?" A soft voice caressed her ears.

"You know, I was just -" She turned to meet the divine eyes. Like an emerald drowned in an endless ocean with a hint of brown she wasn't able to put together with that. _No_, her conscience voiced again. "There's someone thinking I'm trying to kill them. I don't want to disappoint her," she shrugged and turned back to get in.

"Snow White can handle that, trust me." Maleficent opposed and Regina smiled at the inside of her carriage.

So?" She incited her. "If I knew you're gonna offer me just another moments of silence I would -"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know it's just worthless words for what I've done to you but I really am. I chased you away for anything than pain he caused me. You were right and I shouldn't have let you go." she split out.

"That -" Regina butted in but Maleficent cut her again.

"Please, let me to tell it." Regina nodded and glanced down on the pavement. "I am the last one you should be friend with because I was completely blinded by the anger and retaliation desire that I didn't even bother to find you and bring you back." Her voice was shaking and she felt angst. "No matter how you decide I'll be always here for you. I can help you now."

"Help me?" She snapped and gasped for air. "Kill my step-daughter, that's the only way you can be useful to me." She had to admit that these words sounded better before she said them loud. "I'm sorry." She ducked her head.

"No. it's okay. You have all rights to be pissed. Though, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how?" She asked realising they had already gone through the royal garden and now they were walking along a cold stone corridor ending with stairs.

"I went through it. So could you." She stopped in front of first door on her right when they went up the second floor and she turned to her. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as Maleficent looked up and down her body.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." She burst out. "You did because you got your revenge. You killed him, didn't you?"

"Good point," she raised her finger and pushed the doors to her bedroom. "Although, I'm not responsible for death of any other innocent people."

"Well, it's a tie." Regina smirked and followed her inside after a while. She felt like things were fixing between them but she needed more in order to be sure. Maleficent surely didn't know about Daniel. No one actually did. But she would never understand that, though. Especially when it was her crying 'Love is weakness!' before she left. Fairytales about true love died for her with Stefan and the kind of love she woke Aurora up with was much more different. True but different.

For the rest of the wedding day they were sitting in Maleficent's bedroom, gossiping about their lives, things they heard about each other that changed plots on their way to them and not once burst into unstoppable laugh making their stomaches clutched in spasms.

"You wouldn't! You have no idea.." she rised her hand with a fireball levitating few inches above her palm. Maleficent smiled a saucy smile and extinguished it with one simple blow. Regina jumped up from the couch and pushed her tongue against the inside of her chin. "Let's figure it out."

"Still that naive? Sweet." she sing-songed but stood up as well. In that moment Regina started to throw her fireballs one after one but each of them was blowed away in Maleficent's defense. She avoided one that flew outside through opened door of balcony and returned attack. Few small drops sprinkled her cheeks as the sharply thrown waterball hit and splashed against Regina's chest. She looked down on her wet dress and then slowly back up on Maleficent, her face expression saying it all. Within second she reached her hand forward and sent a crippling spell on the bottom half of her body. The brunette gulped and supressed a hiss when her knees cracked as they hit the floor. Arm reflexively flew up in the air and tossed Regina away. Her back slammed the wall and she slid down behind the armchair she had overflown. Maleficent was up again, her hands instantly covered her mouth from laughing. But she panicked when her friend hadn't showed up.

"Gina, are you okay? I told you that you can never win this fight." She smiled again and stepped forward to take a look. No one was there. Suddenly, she felt a slight gust of wind behind her back and characteristic scent of the purple fume that swallowed her.

"Not anymore," Regina whispered in her ear. "Move and die."

"Right, right. I'm giving up." She laughed and bit the inside of her cheek, rising hands up.

"Come on!" The disappointment in queen's voice was distinct. Maleficent turned as fast as light and pushed her back. Regina staggered, lost her balance as wooden frame of bed buckled her legs and she fell into a red satin incrustation. "Not fair," she groaned, still lying down. Her friend came closer and leaned against the beam holding curtains above the bed. Regina propped her elbows onto the blanket and lifted her head up to see her friend chuckling. They locked their eyes hardly with each other. It was kind of embarrassing so Maleficent moved and flopped herself down beside Regina. "No it wasn't."

"I need to tell you somethig," she mumbled but the brunette flipped on her side and pressed index finger against Regina's lips. "I know."

"You know?" Her majesty asked, voice reaching an octave higher. She turned head to her, stopped staring at the stone ceiling. Another reason to find her? She should've be freaking upset right now. Why didn't she tell her? Or may she, herself, was supposed to be the first to break the ice.

"I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't really mean a thing in your case." The answer sounded colder than she wanted. Sudden uncertainty ran through her body. Were they talking about the same issue? Maybe she should take back off.

"So if Snow -"

"Okay woman, I don't like quibble. Actions are mean to me." Nervous smile formed across her face. Before she could catch another futile thought to develop it into a totally shit, Maleficent leaned to her and the soft pink lips touched hers. Thousands of spikes pierced every part of her body. She sucked her full bottom lip and her tongue found its way through the slot she made. Maleficent's index finger ran up her neck before all ended up lost in the dark thick hair. Her thumb rubbed Regina's cheek. She swung up on her, one leg between hers because the second Regina bent in her knee and clung the bared thigh to Maleficent's hip. She felt her heat all over her own body. Both were wiggling in the same rythm, Regina's soggy dress cooling them down. A pant escaped from the queen's throat as Maleficent found the right spot on her neck, warm breath causing an explosion in her. Too many explosions. She felt Maleficent's knee pressed between her legs drawing slow circles against her wet lacy panties. After a while her hand slipped under them. Their lips met again, tongues playing with the other roughly. Her thumb anchored on her core, teasing, while her middle finger began to bump in and out Regina. As she was getting faster, more and considerably louder moans were escaping from majesty's mouth into hers. She got herself back on the spot of her neck and licked and kissed the soft skin around. Regina bit her own bottom lip almost till bleeding in onslaught of upcoming orgasm. She sharply breathed out, not able to inhale again for a moment. Maleficent slipped out of her and smiled like a guilty child before sucking the fluid up from her finger. "Forgiven?"

Still breathless queen frowned and twirled her hand in the air. Her dress disappeared in a purple smoke and she stayed just in her underwear. "Not yet," she said hoarsely and pulled herself on a top.

_...none of them noticed the black raven sitting on a windowsill._


End file.
